


My Dear Cornelius

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ministry of Magic, POV First Person, Unrequited Love, spiked drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Delores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, reminisces about how much she loves her Minister.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title My Dear Cornelius / Rating T  
> Summary Delores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, reminisces about how much she loves her Minister.  
> Pairings Cornelius/Delores (one sided)  
> Warnings Potential nightmares after thinking about a certain pink toad loving someone!  
> Forgive the potential nightmares...I was drunk writing this!

**Minister's Office, Ministry of Magic, Whitehall, City of Westminster, England**

**16th August 1995**

I'll always respect my dear Cornelius, even when he is taking instructions from that waste of space, Lucius Malfoy. I know that my dear Cornelius will do anything for the blonde ponce but I don't really care for him as I have I eyes for my dear Cornelius.

Having followed my dear Cornelius in the Ministry for the previous twenty-three years, I have learned many things about him, such as how he has had his eye on me for the past ten years, but especially since he became Minister for Magic.

Today he made a decision, I was to go to Hogwarts to investigate Albus Dumbledore, and to act as the new Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor there. Normally I would refuse such a posting as it was under me, but Cornelius insisted, citing the fact that he was scared that Albus Dumbledore was after his job. I had the same feelings if I was brutally honest especially with the business over Cedric Diggory and his passing, more specifically with regards to the lies that he and that disruptive boy, Potter, who I have tried to silence by sending Dementors to try and kiss, have created saying that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned.

I will admit I love my dear Cornelius, especially as he has the power over the whole of both the Ministry and the Wizengamot, power that I really want as then I can finally eradicate all of those filthy half-breeds, such as werewolves.

It's a pity, however, that Cornelius doesn't appreciate me the same way I do, but I suppose that's just life.

As I take a sip of tea in the cup and saucer that the arse kisser that is Percy Weasley called hideous, I suddenly have the urge to kiss my dear Cornelius, right on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts  
> Social Media You can now like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/GryffindorTomOfficial on there.  
> Reviews Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> Type One-Shot / Status Complete  
> Distribution FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online  
> Story ID 296 / Publish Date 27/12/2016


End file.
